1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to picture organizations, and more particular pertains to a new and improved live picture construction wherein a zoo-like arrangement is provided for a wall supported construction for enhanced viewing thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wall supported aquariums has been utilized in the prior art to provide enhanced viewing by individuals for entertainment and soothing effect of such pictures. The prior art, however, has heretofore failed to provide an organization accommodating a more animated family of animals, such as gerbils and the like, in combination with visual effects to enhance the appearance and appeal of such a picture. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,905 to Brown setting forth a dual purpose picture organization wherein a picture positioned within a cabinet framework is impregnated with a pesticide to mask the purpose of the picture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,336 to Murphy sets forth in aquarium mounted on a wall for securement thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,327 to Shroyer sets forth an aquarium mounted within a three-dimensional pictorial representation for securement to a wall, including a frame and a glass-front portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,638 to Fedor provides a wall mounted aquarium with a tank for securement to the wall utilizing particular securement organization portions to receive and maintain the aquarium relative to a wall portion.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,625 to Lehman provides a window greenhouse for positioning of plants therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved live picture contruction as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of enhanced pictorial representations of a habitat in conjunction with mammal inhabitants secured within a cabinet organization and to this extent, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.